Unidentified
by Disabled.Future
Summary: A burning village, a laugh so cruel echoing over it.. she runs away, runs so fast, clutching onto the only bearings she has left, after all that bloodshed.. R
1. Prologue

One moon-less night was all that was needed.. once it came.. total darkness, a laughter that was echoed throughout perishing bodies muffled last breath. Bodies lay on the floor, soulless, and decapitated, with stitched mouths. Some had slashed necks, others were lucky enough to have their eyes gouged out so they wouldn't have to see the pain and horror this man had brung into their small, helpless village. Some tried to run away but it was futile. He had captured and tortured them until they bled to death.

Except...

Except... one..

She was the only survivor, but she had to pay for it too... She ran, and ran, and kept running..

"_Keep running.."_

Her eyes bled tears.. Not being able to see anything at all, she kept running.. Avoiding the ruthless obstacles ahead..

"_Keep running.."_

She couldn't scream due to the fact that her mouth was sewn shut. She'd left behind everything.. Almost everything, she clutched to the locket in her hand, now broken in two. In her other hand, a old battered bag, with a mysterious red book bouncing inside. Her red tears fogging up what sight she had left.

"_Help.. HELP!!"_ her clouded thoughts screamed. It was useless..

"Yes, yes call for help, it only makes this game more fun," a cold, sinister voice whispers in her ears.

"No.. NO!! Go away! Go away..." she screamed, ripping off the stitches on her mouth, yelling in pain.

"My, my what a brave girl we have here" the mysterious voice called after her. "Well I guess it's time to stop the game.. And just when it was getting fun," he chucked.

The sky turned pitch black, wind whipping at her face, causing her skin to rip apart and bleed even more. She was standing in the middle of a field.. No village, tree, nor human being in sight. The grass wasn't grass even, it was needles, everywhere you stepped, pain would wash over you. Bloody needles followed her painful trail. The villagers screams echoed in the air, torment filled every step she took. Black consumed her eyes.. Followed by a light, a beautiful shattered face, after that... It was..

_Silence.._

_Just silence.._


	2. Worries

**A/N- Heya guys sorry about deleting this earlier, I made some mistakes I didn't look for (it won't happen again!) Oh and thanks to the people that reviewed!! This is my first story, and I think I'm doing a good job so far..** **oh and i'm open to all suggestions for my 2nd chapter** **Sooo, Questions, Concerns, or Suggestions, just message me! I'm open to anything, Hope you like it**

* * *

"Hey... get up.. Hello... wake up," a little girl sang, poking her with a stick. _"What a beautiful locket.."_

"Hanabi stop it, she's bound to be dead already, don't you see that face and those terrible marks on her body?" a young boy stood by Hanabi, staring at the unconscious female.

"Shut up Konohamaru, well, don't you see her breathing? I swear you are the dumbest bastard in the world," she whispered.

"Oi! Now what have I told you about that foul mouth of yours?!" a handsome young adult came up to the hill, scolding the young girl, "Well who is this? I swear If you guys 'accidentally' killed a cat again I swear-," he started.

"No, Naruto we didn't kill anybody I promise, she just plopped out of thin air and then there was a light then... explosion then it looked like a planet was hurling towards us, but then it vanished too!! And there was an earthquake and then you wouldn't believe it-!" she cut off.

Pissed off and amused, he said, "Save it, all I know is that this girl is hurt.. badly.. so I'll have to carry her on my back and you two go get all of our workers, the maids, chefs, butlers, and nurses, and tell them to meet me at the entrance doors, I think they would have to meet her before anything is decided."

"Yay Let's go home!" the pair chirped in unison, running around doing airplanes and cartwheels.

"I'll beat you there!" Konohamaru challenged.

"Bring it on," Hanabi accepted.

So the trio were on their way home, some faster than others. Even though their home was in the middle of nowhere, nowhere was pretty nice to them. On the down side they didn't have much friends because they didn't live near anybody.

--

"Finally, home!" the pair laughed gleefully.

"Hey, 'member we have a job to do!"Hanabi whispered secretly in Konohamaru's ear.

"Oh yeah, yeah.." he said carelessly, waving a hand in the air. "Easy enough," he shouted.

"Serious here Konohamaru, don't ditch like last time.." Hanabi carefully warned.

"Yeah of course! I just have to find Romeo," he explained worriedly.

" He's probably with Juliet, playing or whatever dogs do," Hanabi said not worried in the slightest. "Now come on, we gotta get everyone in place before Naruto arrives,"

--

"_Almost home,"_ Naruto thought painfully.

nudgenudge

"Ehhh?" he turned around surprised to see the girl on his back awake, and shocked.

"AHHHHH!" she shrieked, and fell off of his back and on her butt. "Owwwwww" she whined. "Get AWAY... Who a-are you?" she demanded scrambling to get up.

"No, don't move.. You're hurt," he spoke worriedly, " We have to hurry, they're expecting us."

"Well now that you mention it.. My face burns.. and where am I!?" she spoke softly, "What happened? ... my whole body aches.. and who's exactly expecting u-," she was interrupted.

"No, don't say anything more, I have to get you to my house, and quick, you're pale and must be losing a lot of blood," he interrupted, and gave her a warm smile. _"Her soft white_ _eyes, it's as if they were... lifeless, they astonish me," _He thought scarlet cheeks appearing on his face.

"_Well I guess it's okay to trust this guy.."_ she thought, staring into his blue eyes. "W-well then we.. Uhm better get going!" She laughed nervously.

"Oh uhm.. Yeah.. Heh sorry, just climb on my back and we'll get going," he replied.

She staggered weakly to his back, jumped on and held tight.

"Off we go!" He laughed.

They whisked away from the field, towards the mansion.

--

"Naruto's late," Hanabi stated.

"Ya think something happened?" Konohamaru asked.

"If something did, he could take care of himself," she answered happily.

"Well whatev-"

The door flew open with two blinding figures in the center, the sun outside blinded everyone in the house. Wind flew in with ease, the crisp air outside intoxicated everyone in the building.

"He's here!" Hanabi said, as if she was expecting it.

"About time," Nate shouted.

"Yeah well.. It took a while, also little miss sleepy head woke up," Naruto explained.

"Hi," she answered, trying to lift her head but fell back down on Naruto's back.

"Well now we have to get you into the infirmary," he said softly.

The nurses were called, and they wheeled away the girl to the infirmary. Naruto watched worriedly as her eyes dozily closed. Her skin paler than before, the nurses ran faster to get her into the infirmary. The three watched and prayed for her, along with everyone else in the house.

"Well now, since that's done, I want everyone to welcome her into our family," he announced,_ "if she'll accept, that is" _he thought,"Now you are dismissed," he said cheerfully.

"Yes sir!" They all bid and bowed politely.

2 days later...

"Is she okay? When will she wake up? I hope she's okay, what would happen if she wasn't? Would she die? Is it that serious?" Konohamaru and Hanabi bombarded the nurse with questions.

"She's stable now, she'll be doing fine for the next few days, we think she'll wake up in a few days," the nurse confirmed, "but the healing process will take a while, those marks are terrible," she spoke worriedly," do you two know who did this to her?" she asked.

".. No idea.." Hanabi said disappointedly.

"But, whoever did this would get a big ass-whooping from me!," Konohamaru boasted.

"AGAIN, with the cussing.. Do I have to put soap in your mouths?" Naruto joked from behind him.

"Brother!" she shouted and ran to the waving figure, "The nurse told us that she's gonna be okay, maybe we should plan a party? That would be awesome," she asked, she loved planning parties.

All Konohamaru and the waiting nurse could see from the distance, was naruto jumping up and cheering. Hanabi jumping with him.

"Is this true?" Naruto shouted, running towards the two, Hanabi trailing behind.

"Yes very much sir," the nurse replied with a happy tone.

"Well that is wonderful!" He shouted, " but I think a party would be too overwhelming.. We'll throw her a party some other time though . Okay?" he promised Hanabi.

"Well, O.K." Hanabi agreed, _"When will that be though?"_ she thought sadly, but found motivation and started planning it right away.

"I'm gonna find Romeo," Konohamaru informed

After Konohamaru walked away to find the hiding pooches, Naruto walked up to the glass window. Slowly breathing up and down, she looked peaceful in Naruto's eyes. He could see her hidden smile in the frown she wore, the pained expression made Naruto's heart burst.

"Master?" A butler called out, "You have that meeting to attend to," he reminded.

"_Crap," _He thought, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." he replied.


	3. ReOccurrence

"God, that meeting was so boring, I hate meetings," he grumbled, walking out of the room, "Why are they always at my house, I bet I'm not the only one in the group that has a mansion-,"

He stopped to think for a minute, "Of course," he replied sarcastically.

"You're finally done!" Konohamaru exasperated.

"We had lunch plans remember, you owed us for that last time we saved your butt from that pervy uncle of ours trying to sell you the porno, Jiraiya, yeah that was his name," Hanabi added, leaning on the frame of the doorway.

"Oh yeah, god knows what that guy is up to now," Naruto shuddered, "Why did I even make plans with 2 kids?!" He muttered under his breath.

"Well it's simply because we're just.." the two started.

"_Dammit!" _Naruto cursed, he had knew that he set off a self-adoration bomb, and it was going to blow, NOW.

"Awesome," Konohamaru added.

"Also, Intelligent," Hanabi finished.

"Smartasses," Naruto sighed in content. _"Okay well, at least it wasn't as bad as the time I forgot.. again.. and they had explained all the things that were the pros and cons to making plans with a bunch-a kids"_

"Well, since you forgot about the lunch plans, you owe us double time," Konohamaru snickered. "Take us out for lunch.. And ice cream!" he suggested.

"Fine then, I'll have to reschedule too," Naruto compromised.

"Oh, and we want it.. A month after that girl wakes up," Hanabi added with a devilish grin. "Would that be a problem?" she sarcastically asked.

"Who the heck is 'That girl'?" Naruto mocked grossly. _"That girl lin the infirmary?"_

"The girl you valiantly rescued in the field? You don't remember her?" Konohamaru asked, exaggerating a bit there.

"_I knew it,"_He thought, "Oh YEAH!" he said in fake realization.

"But why a month after-," Konohamaru started.

Hanabi stared at him, a stare that would make Itachi run away crying, and she was proud of it. Simply, to break it all down, she was planning something, something sinister. He immediately backed down. She walked away, leaving Konohamaru and Naruto.

"Ehh, what's wrong konohamaru?" Naruto immediately questioned.

Konohamaru just shrugged and ran away to Hanabi in the distance, leaving Naruto's lingering questioned unanswered.

"Well that was fun," Hanabi commented.

"You should've seen his face!" Konohamaru laughed abruptly, _"But what was she planning just then?"_

"Stupid kids, the last time I ever made plans with them," he regretted soon after."I think I'll check on what's-her-face," _"I'll get to her name sooner or later.." _

_Later in the Infirmary.._

"_Wha-what?" _she stood up to look around, and found her imprint laying in the soft grass.

She was surrounded by nothing but grass, a pure blue sky and.. Figures? She hardly saw them at first, but as they came closer..

" _... what are figures doing out in the middle of nowhere?" _she thought nervously, _"..could it be... no.. NO.." _She whispered in her head, unable to talk, like someone had covered her mouth, nothing but muffled silence.

It suddenly grew dark, screams filled the air. It was like the sky burst into flames. Bodies walked around,decapitated, sewn up. The terrifying laugh found it's way into the soul-less zombies. The sky lit up again, it's roaring color a bright red. It came down in pieces, raining fireballs. The laugh growing with every person mercilessly taken over.

"_Not again, no.. please.."_ She cried, red tears exploring the rims of her eyes. _"This isn't real, this is__** NOT**__ REAL!!" _She gasped, trying to avoid the bodies toppling over her body. Fireballs bombed down, landing on the zombies. Her clothes ripped up, and healing scars re-opened. The fire blazed towards her now, making it all the more harder to avoid them.. It aimed towards her stomach, ankles and her neck. She screamed, as the fire burned into her skin, she fell into darkness.. Darkness she'd probably never wake up in.

--

"I hope she's doing well, she was torn up pretty bad," Naruto said to himself. With other questions about the blue haired girl, he grew fast-paced and ran towards the infirmary. He stopped and slid into the nurses office, "Hey, can I go in there yeah thanks!" He shouted hurriedly, already in the next room.

"What the-," He stopped mid-sentence, looking at the mess in front of him. "DOCTOR!!" he shouted, watching the blue-haired girl writhing in pain, her eyes bleeding red tears. He didn't notice, he was too worried about her. He ran up, hands on her chest and stomach, trying to compress her, to have her stop shaking so much. He yelled again, no answer. He'll have to do this himself. He grabbed bandages and some IV to compel against the pain. Bandages wrapped around her stomach, neck and her ankles, the bleeding stopped, the shaking and crying continued.

"Stoppit!!" He cried, tears over flowing himself. He wiped away the tears with his sleeve, determined to help. "DOCTOR!!" He yelled again, his hands at her chest.

A doctor rushed in, with 2 waiting nurses running behind him.

"What happened?!" The doctor questioned immediately, nurses still by her side, waiting for their turn to help.

"I don't know, she just started to shake and her cuts opened again and-," Naruto cut off. She was worse now, bleeding from her mouth, her body shook more, trembling began in Naruto's hands.

The doctor immediately turned towards naruto, gesturing for Naruto to give the girl to her. He hesitated, then nodded and gave her up unwillingly.

-- _6 hours later.._

He waited impatiently outside the bloodied room, pacing back and forth as each second passed.The images flashed in his head, replaying over and over again, pain slowly filling his head. He groaned in pain, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to see how she was doing. He burst into the scarlet room, despite the warnings the doctor had given him, how it would be dangerous for her to see anyone and whatnot. "Wha-," he yelped in surprise.

No one seemed to notice, they were too concerned for the helpless girl. The doctor stepped aside to show the soft, pink face hidden behind the covers.


End file.
